


league of incels

by mododiablo



Series: kinky fucks [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Exhibitionism, Gamer han jisung, Han Jisung | Han-centric, M/M, Mentioned Seo Changbin, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Top Bang Chan, Voyeurism, Why Did I Write This?, kinda incel if you ask me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mododiablo/pseuds/mododiablo
Summary: jisung voyeur and incel, nothing more, maybe minho likes it, who knows.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: kinky fucks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032921
Kudos: 65





	league of incels

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS ORIGINALLY A HAIKYUU DRABBLE FOR MY KINKTOBER SDJFGDsFKJ BUT WELL HAN JISUNG VOYEUR INCEL AGENDA IS TOP TIER FOR ME,,,,, ENJOY

it was wrong.

but he couldn't stop staring. 

his sadly very friendly roommate chan messaged him a few hours ago about him having a friend coming over, so if he could leave them alone and get into his gaming endeavors for a pair of hours, chan would be satisfied. it was his plan at the beginning, why would chan ask him to do what he always did? kind of weird if you ask jisung. so he did that, played some good old league of legends for a few hours until the door was knocked. 

chan had keys? why would he knock on the door?

“sung! i left my keys in my room! please open the door and i know you're in the middle of a game!” jisung groaned, clicking his mouse faster, moving his left hand from key to key on the rainbow keyboard, chan had luck he wasn’t streaming on twitch in that exact moment. several minutes passed with more knocks on the door and a laugh was heard from the outside of the apartment. 

he groaned again accepting the defeat he was facing in the game so he did a ragequit. He could deal with the fifteen minute ban he would get for leaving the game later. stomping his way to the door and opening it to reveal chan against a wall, being kissed (extremely?) hard by apparently another male. “hello?”

chan yelped at the sound of jisung’s voice, his face blushing immediately, “o-oh, you finally opened the door.”

“yeah and you made me lose the game.” jisung narrowed his eyes, closing his arms defensively.

“i mean, league of legends isn't that great of a game y'know? lee minho.” the stranger male, now known as minho, stretched his hand trying to be polite. jisung did not meet his hand, still with his arms crossed. his eyes widened, another gamer? god no, he had enough with chan and changbin being the worst league of legends players ever. he just scoffed and turned around to walk back to his room without saying another word to them. he could hear chan apologizing on his behalf, saying that he wasn’t that rude usually.

minho laughed and chan grabbed his hand, dragging him inside of the apartment, letting the incident in the past pass quickly.

on the other hand, an hour passed and jisung had another defeat added to his stats, growling and shaking for getting his ranked points discounted, he left his room to grab a quick snack. an instant ramen cup was enough for him, he waited for the water to boil when he heard it. 

very loud moaning.

he knew chan would get right into business, it was a typical chan thing to do. but, he wasn't always this loud, and jisung was pretty sure the moaning wasn't coming from the newcomer. 

a shiver ran through jisung’s spine, he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. 

‘i won't get hard listening to this.’

when that worked? never. he scoffed, surrendering as he walked towards chan’s room. jisung’s room was closer to the kitchen because he thought it was strategically more intelligent than getting the room closer to the bathroom, he could pee on the kitchen sink, right?

the moaning got louder as he got closer to the room, the ramen cup long forgotten in the kitchen. he gulped when he saw that chan’s dorm room was slightly opened so he could see what was happening, seeing through the crack of the door. 

he wasn't a coward, one peek through the door and he was out right? 

this was wrong, why did he had his cock out of his boxers, jacking off slowly then?

minho was full on riding chan’s dick, as the youngsters call it, the reverse cowboy, jisung thought. why the way minho’s ass moved up and down faster than the clicks he did when he was playing league of legends turned him on to the max? why did the slap sound of his ass when it clashed with chan’s lower abdomen was so hot?

maybe it was because he hadn't fucked someone in years, maybe all the years of his life. maybe it was because he was watching it without minho and chan knowing, the thrill of being sneaky and getting away with it, it was too much for him, sending a jolt of electricity through his body.

when he felt he was about to cum, something happened, minho locked eyes with him. 

he never had an orgasm like this before, he couldn't help himself to stop the whines coming out of his mouth. he felt disgusting, he was ready to accept all the screams that he could give him for watching without permission but he kept going, even harder, on chan’s cock. 

was he.. smirking at him? no, it can't be right, he was imagining things because he just came all over his hand.. right?

nope, it was very real and minho came locking eyes with him letting out the loudest moan possible on top of chan’s dick, chan following his pace seconds later with a groan.

damn, fucking gamers bro.


End file.
